How Long Can A Hairbender Last Without Hairspray?
by MakorraLove97
Summary: Sequel to 'How Long Can A Nonbender Go Without Makeup' The gang is hanging out, enjoying the day, until they run into a certain waterbender. Korra & Tahno start arguing until Korra makes a comment about his hair; the gang agrees with her comment & Tahno protests & gets upset so Korra comes up with one solution that could prove that he wears too much hairspray. A challenge.


**Heey everyone, I'm back! Lol :) So, this is a sequel to: "How Long Can A Nonbender Go Without Makeup?" (This is now Part 5)**

**-You don't need to read parts: 1, 2, 3 and 4 to understand this, but it would be better! :D-**

**I would really like to thank everyone who has been helping me come up with ideas and has been reading the stories; I really appreciate it so much and you all have been amazing, thank you!**

**I would also like to thank: Lizzie for coming up with the some ideas for the titles for Tahno –and Lin but I'll mention that again on her story :)-, and thank you: Assassin729 for also helping me come up with the title for Tahno as well!**

****Thank you everyone else for coming up with some ideas for the airbending children and for Lin, I will mention everyone who gave me those ideas when I write those stories! ^_^****

**I do plan on doing more challenges for: The airbending kids and Lin too ^_^!**

**I hope you like it!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA.**

* * *

**"How Long Can A Hairbender Last Without Hairspray?"**

**Part 5:**

**Tahno's Challenge:**

The four friends –Korra, Mako, Bolin and Asami- are walking around the city; enjoying the nice weather. They are all laughing and joking around with one another and just having a nice, fun time.

People and cars pass by them, shops open up, people rushing to work, kids laughing on the streets as they play with their friends since it's a Saturday morning so they have no school and birds are flying through the baby blue sky.

While they walk, they hear Korra's stomach to growl and they all laugh.

"You hungry?" Mako asks his blushing girlfriend. Korra just laughs and nods her head.

Bolin claps his hands together and smirks, "Well why don't we fix that problem and all go to Narook's? It's right around the corner and we could all get something to eat; I'm sure we're all hungry after that long walk we've been doing all morning."

Asami rubs her flat stomach and she smirks, "Yeah, I'm really hungry too."

The four of them then walk to Narook's and they enter the restaurant laughing and smiling.

They sit down at a medium size table in the corner of the restaurant and they start to look through the menu, but they all stop and look up when a certain waterbender appears before them.

"Uhvatar and Uhvatar's friends." Tahno says the flips his shiny, jet black hair that shows he obviously has too much hairspray in.

"Tahno . . . what do you want, now?" Korra asks the waterbender as she rolls her ocean blue eyes at him.

Mako never really liked Tahno. To him, Tahno is his opponent, his rival and a man that is always flirting with Korra. Nope, Mako does _not_ like Tahno . . . not one bit.

"Tahno, do you need something?" Asami asks very nicely while the rest of her friends growls and eyes him.

Tahno smiles at the nonbender, "Oh, I don't need anything, I just came over here to say hello."

Bolin raises an eyebrow at Tahno and he asks, "Well now can you go away? We are trying to enjoy a peaceful day with no interruptions."

Tahno leans against the wall and folds his arms across his chest and once again flips his wavy hair.

Korra now raises an eyebrow at Tahno, "What's the matter? Not enough hairspray for your hair to stay out of your eyes?"

Before Tahno could answer, Mako does, "Oh please, his hair is filled and drenched with hairspray. His hair is probably solid hard and sticky because of all the hairspray in it."

Tahno eyes the group of friends, "I do not have a lot of hairspray in my hair for all of your information."

Korra bursts out laughing and she jumps out of her seat and walks over to Tahno, "Really? Are you kidding me? Feel this!" Then Korra tries to rank her fingers through Tahno's hair, but she can't. The hairspray practically glued all of Tahno's hair together and is making it inseparable.

"Tahno . . . this is ridiculous. Do you feel this? It's all glued together and hard as a rock!" Korra yells at the waterbender, but Tahno just slaps Korra's hand away and rolls his eyes, "My hair is just fine."

Asami shakes her head, "Don't get me wrong, Tahno, you're hair looks . . . good, but how much hairspray do you exactly put in your hair? I know a lot about hair products and makeup and all and yours it a bit much . . . don't you think?"

Tahno huffs and rolls his ice blue eyes, "Why are you all starting with me?"

Bolin shakes his head and corrects, "Actually we are starting with your hair, not you."

Mako smirks at his rival and shrugs his shoulders, "You came over here to us, not the other way around."

Korra places her hand on Tahno's shoulder, "It's okay to be in denial."

"I am not!" Tahno tries protesting, "My hair is perfect just the way it is and I do not wear too much hairspray to back off!"

"Tahno, can you even go one day without using hairspray in your hair?" Korra asks, she could feel herself wanting to do a challenge even though her and her friends all agreed on doing no more challenges.

Tahno leans down so he's face to face with Korra, "What if I don't want to?"

Korra smirks as she leans a bit closer so they're practically touching, "Well what happens if I challenge you?"

Mako, Asami and Bolin all moan and they all slap their hands over their faces. Bolin shakes his head, "No . . . I thought we agreed to no more challenges?!"

"Korra don't do this!" Asami tries to plead, but once Korra put the challenge out there, they all know that there is no going back.

"What do you say, Pretty Boy? Accept the challenge?" Korra asks, her smirk never leaving her face.

Tahno thinks about it before sighing and nodding his head, "You're on, Uhvatar."

Mako huffs and shakes his head as he mumbles to himself, "This cannot go good . . . when does it ever? Spirits . . . do something."

Tahno pulls a chair over to their table and sits down with a smirk. They all roll their eyes and begin to look through their menus.

Korra smirks at Tahno as she looks up at him from her menu. Tahno notices this and he raises an eyebrow, "What?"

"You're wearing hairspray in your hair now . . ." Korra begins and Tahno nods with a confused look on his face, "And?"

"And," Korra begins to explain herself as she stands up from her seat next to Mako, "the challenge shall start . . . now."

"Korra what are you-" Bolin begins asking, but before he can finish his sentence, it's cut off with Korra bending a bucket of water out of the pale and splashing all over Tahno.

Tahno jumps out of the seat and Korra just stands their smirking while her friends laugh and Tahno's mouth drops to the floor.

"What was that for?!" Tahno yells, but Korra just shrugs her shoulders, "I had to get the hairspray out of your hair."

Tahno growls at the Avatar and he takes off his jacket, places it on the back of the chair and starts to bend the water out of his clothes and hair.

However, whiling doing so, Asami notices something sticking out of Tahno's jacket pocket, "Tahno . . . what's that?"

Tahno raises an eyebrow and once he realizes what she's talking about he begins to panic and he goes to reach for his jacket, but Mako grabs it first.

Tahno eyes Mako as he takes out two small bottles of hairspray out of the jacket pocket.

"You . . . carry . . . hairspray bottle . . . with . . . you?" Bolin chokes out while trying to fight back a laugh.

Korra and Asami place their hands over their mouths to try to fight back their own laughter, but Mako just lets it all out and laughs.

Tahno glares at them and mumbles, "What? They were half price?"

Korra shakes her head, "You're challenge is beginning now so that means no more portable hairspray bottles."

Tahno huffs then sits back down in his chair and slouches.

**. . .**

The rest of the day goes on and Tahno decided to tag along with the gang and walk around the city with them.

The five of them are now walking through the park, but no matter what Tahno does, his hair keeps falling in front of his face and in his eyes so he can't see.

His hair is not as shiny, it's not as black as it usually is, it's not wavy what-so-ever; his hair is completely flat and it falls down his face.

Tahno runs his fingers through his hair in an attempt to push it back so he could see, but sighs when it just falls right back down where it just was.

"How do you people not use hairspray? Doesn't your hair keep falling in front of your face?" Tahno complains as he looks over at the two girls.

Asami and Korra both shake their heads 'no'. Asami points to her clips that clip her jet black, curly hair back, "I have my clips that keep my hair back and out of my face."

Korra points to her two ponytails in front of her face, "My hair is up and out of my way and my bangs are that long so they don't bother me."

Mako and Bolin both just shake their heads and laugh while Tahno frowns and looks at his hair that is dangling in front of his face.

**. . .**

A little while later the five friends are now sitting down by the fountain until Korra jumps to her feet and smirks, "I got an idea."

"What?" Mako asks with his eyebrows rising.

"Tahno, wanna spar?" Korra asks with her smirk growing by the minute.

Now it's Tahno's turn to smirk as he jumps from his seat on the soft, damp grass since the other day it was raining, and get into his fighting stance.

"Let's do this, Uhvatar." Tahno says as he watches Korra get into her own fighting stance.

The next thing anyone knows, ice daggers are being thrown straight towards Korra, but she easily dodges it and throws small pieces of pointy rocks at him.

"You're being an earthbender today, Uhvatar?" Tahno asks as he jumps out of the way when a large rock comes his way.

"Yeah, why not?" Korra yells back as she ducks under his water whip.

Water slams against rock; rock pushes through water; water slices rock; ice freezes rock; rock breaks ice and that continues on and on.

However, during the sparring match they're doing, from all the ducking and spinning, all of Tahno's hair is whipping in front of his face and making him unable to see where the attacks are coming from and where he's sending his own attacks.

And then just like that, because Tahno can't see anything because of his 'hair problems' Korra's rock smashes against his stomach and sends him flying into the fountain.

Mako laughs and Bolin and Asami just slap his shoulder and they all run to see if he's okay. Korra and Mako help Tahno out of the fountain and Tahno eyes Korra.

"What happened to you?" Korra asks whiling biting back a smile . . . or more like a smirk she's biting back.

"I couldn't see it because my hair's in the way!" Tahno complains as he bends the water off of him which is twice today he got soaked.

Asami shrugs her shoulders, "Only one day you have to do this . . . no hairspray . . . at all."

Tahno eyes her then just huffs and eyes his hair that falls in front of his face once again.

**. . .**

The day is now almost over and all day Tahno has been trying to blow his hair out of his face or comb it back with his fingers or even yell at it, but it always falls in front of his face.

They were now all walking back to the apartment to hang out there, but that's when Mako notices something weird.

"Um . . . Tahno?" Mako asks as he rubs the back of his neck.

"What?" Tahno asks as he looks at the firebender who is staring at him with a confused look on his face.

"Is your-? Is your hair falling out?" Mako asks with an unsure look and a confused tone in his voice.

They all exchange looks and Tahno combs his fingers roughly through his hair and he sees a few treads of his hair in his hand.

"What the-?" Tahno asks himself and continues to comb his fingers through his hair until Asami slaps his hand away, "Stop doing that!"

"Why is coming out?" Korra asks Asami since Asami is good with hair products.

"It's probably breaking off because he wears a massive amount of hairspray in his hair and probably other chemicals so it's breaking off." Asami explains.

"WHAT?!" Tahno yells and Korra jumps a little, "Oh calm down! We can fix this!"

"HOW?!" Tahno once again yells and Korra shrugs her shoulders.

Bolin then comes up with an idea, "Why doesn't he just put hairspray back in his hair then?"

"NO!" Korra instantly yells, "He is doing a challenge and he can't quit now!"

"Korra, what about his hair?!" Asami yells and Mako just mumbles to himself, but everyone hears him, "Can't we just let it fall out?"

Korra frowns, she begins to pout and she folds her arms across her chest, "But it's a challenge!"

"Korra!" They all yell –except for Mako- at her and Korra finally sighs and gives in, "Fiiiiine, whatever."

Once those words leave her mouth, Tahno grabs a small hairspray bottle out of his boot and starts spraying a massive amount of hairspray in his hair.

Within seconds Tahno has his hair back to his usual style: Jet black, shiny and wavy that stays in a perfect style and it completely out of his face so he could see.

Korra rolls her eyes and everyone just laughs.

"I think this is why we shouldn't do anymore challenges." Bolin says with a chuckle.

Korra shrugs her shoulders while still laughing, "Oh come on, challenges are just too fun to resist."

Mako smiles at Korra, but nods his head, "She has a point; every time we try to stop with our challenges we just can't. They're way too much fun."

"And dangerous." Tahno and Asami both add in unison, but Mako, Bolin and Korra also add at the same time, "And fun."

They all burst into laughter and continue their way to the apartment to hang out for the rest of the night.

They all know it that they will never be able to stop with their challenges . . . to them it's just too much fun even though they always end up hating the challenge or they just can't do it.

Now they just go to hang out and enjoy the rest of the night while waiting for a new challenger to appear, so they could challenge them next . . .

* * *

**Well everyone, that's it for Tahno's challenge!**

**I really do hope you all enjoyed it and liked it! :)**

****Thank you everyone who helped me with ideas and thank you everyone who is reading/reviewing/following and favoriting! :D****

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**So . . . what challenger is next? ^_^ Lol**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
